Someday
by caithzadz
Summary: One-shot. Marvelous and Ahim talk about their relationship. Ahim/Marvelous. Gokaiger fic.


Disclaimer: Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger does not belong to me.

**A/N: I'm a Marvelous/Ahim shipper. Just putting that out there now. And I'm quite sad at the lack of Gokaiger fanfiction. So I decided to write a Marvelous/Ahim fic that struck me when I got bored in my roommate's Calculus class.**

Someday

Night had settled over the country of Japan. For a rare time, there were no attacks from the invading Zangyack. Above the city of Tokyo, their protectors' humble abode, the Gokai Galleon, hovered, its inhabitants, the Gokai Pirates, settling into their respective cabins for sleep. Well… almost all of them.

Don was still talking. It seemed that he was willing to go on and on about his latest addition to the Galleon's computer database. Captain Marvelous wanted to strangle him but restrained himself from doing so; he loved food too much and murdering the ship's cook would not do. And frankly, Marvelous didn't really care about these new additions to the database as long as the ship was still in tip-top shape. But of course, as always, his first-mate, Joe, managed to convince him to listen to Don because it was "his duty as the captain." Marvelous anxiously looked at the clock. It was getting late. Luka, their pick-pocket expert, had already retired after her nightly exercise of counting shooting stars and Gai, the rookie, had put away the Ranger keys he had been playing with to go to bed. Even Navi, their robotic parrot and Treasure Navigator, was already snoozing by Marvelous' head on the Captain's chair.

"… and wait until you try this new application!" Don said, excitedly pressing buttons on the keyboard. "We can play music now in case the silence gets boring!"

An Earth song that Marvelous had heard once at the grocery store began playing, as to where from, he didn't know. The Captain simply raised his eyebrows in amusement until Don killed the song. The ship's cook turned to him, silently asking what he thought.

Marvelous simply tilted his head. "Nice job."

When the Captain didn't elaborate, Don frowned. "That's it."

"What more do you want?"

"I… I don't know! You trying out the new app yourself?"

Marvelous raised an eyebrow as if to ask, "Really?"

Realizing that this was the most he could get from his Captain, Don sighed and turned off the computer. "I guess I'll show the others tomorrow."

Marvelous tilted his head again and Don pouted.

"Good night then Marvelous-san."

"You too, Hakase."

The Gokai pirate remained on his seat until Don's footsteps up the stairs faded into silence. He impatiently counted five seconds before slowly rising from his chair, careful not to wake Navi. He quietly tiptoed out of the room and headed for the deck.

By the railing, bathed in the moon's white glow stood Ahim, Gokai Pink, the crew's resident sweetheart, and princess of a fallen planet. _His_ princess.

Smirking, he stealthily walked up to her and wrapped his arms around her tiny waist. She jumped up in surprise, which made the Captain's smirk wider. She was so cute! Realizing that it was Marvelous, Ahim relaxed in his arms, the wind blowing her dark locks and tickling his nose.

"What took you so long?" she asked, turning her head to flash him a teasing smile that made his heart flutter.

"Sorry, Hakase was talking so much." He buried his nose in her hair to inhale her cherry blossom scent. "But I'm here now."

Ahim turned on her heel so her whole body faced him while his arms were still around her waist. A small pout graced her features as she spoke in a sad voice, "Only for a few hours."

For the past few months, the two have been secretly seeing each other. At first, it was simply a Captain getting to know the newest member of his crew. He did it with everyone but he thought that Ahim needed more time since she had no criminal background whatsoever. But eventually, they became closer until Marvelous realized that he liked his crewmate more than he should. But of course, even if he knew that it wasn't wise, when Marvelous wanted something, he did everything in his power to make it his. It didn't take him too much effort to woo the princess. Ahim had already fallen for his charms, but was too shy to say anything. When Marvelous outright told her that he liked her, it was only a matter of convincing her to admit her feelings. And after that, it was trying to keep their relationship a secret from their crewmates. Nightly meetings on the deck after everyone had fallen asleep. Dates disguised as errands down on Earth. Secret looks and "accidental" brushing of fingers. It was all they could do.

Marvelous stretched out on the thick, red blanket Ahim had laid out on the deck. Once he was comfortable, he took her into his arms and she snuggled close to his chest. He was a totally different person when they were alone and Ahim found it amusing. No one else knew that her tough, stubborn, and cocky Captain loved to cuddle.

"Look! A shooting star!" Ahim pointed at the silver streak across the sky. "Luka-san is very good at finding them. She said if we make a wish on one, it might come true." She looked up at Marvelous with a smile. "Make a wish, Marvelous."

She stopped including a honorific with his name whenever they were alone.

The Captain smiled at her, adoringly before closing his eyes to make a silent wish. When he opened them again, Ahim was watching him.

"What did you wish for?" she asked, tilting her head to the side in curiosity.

He brought her closer to him. "That we'll find the Great Treasure soon so I can finally tell the whole universe that you belong to me."

Ahim blushed and looked down at his chest. "I wish for that too." She fiddled with the lapels of his red coat. "I want to tell everyone that you're mine."

Marvelous smirked at the jealous tone behind her seemingly innocent words.

On Earth, the pirate captain had captured the interest of some Earth girls who would sometimes follow him around when he was out with the crew. And he knew Ahim noticed. She may act indifferent about it in front of Joe, Luka, Don, and Gai, but her jealousy showed when she was with Marvelous. If people called him possessive of his treasures (and the Pink Princess was definitely a treasure), then they should see Ahim. She may be generous and giving, but when it came to Marvelous, she could be quite stingy.

He placed a finger under her chin and lifted her head to look into her eyes.

"You know why we can't tell anyone. You're very important to me, Ahim and I can't handle it if anything like what happened with Basco happens again. If he took you because you're my crewmate, I can't imagine what they would try to do if they find out that we're together."

Ahim's eyes strayed from his and focused on the golden chain around his neck. "I understand," she said in a soft voice.

Marvelous playfully nudged her nose with his, which made her blush and giggle. "Don't worry. When this is all over, we no longer have to hide." He took her hand and planted a kiss on her knuckles. "Soon Ahim, I promise."

Smiling, she lifted a hand to stroke his cheek. "I know, Marvelous."

She broke away from his embrace and sat up, pulled her knees to her chest and wound her arms around them. She still had that melancholy look that Marvelous didn't like. He hated it when she was sad. The constant smile that lit up her face was what made him fall in love with her. And it broke his heart whenever she was sad. He wanted to protect her always but he knew Ahim wouldn't like that. She may be sweet and innocent, but she was also strong and independent. She could take care of herself. So no matter how much it scared him and made his heart weak, he had to let her do her own thing and believe that she would be alright.

He sat up and wrapped his arms around her. "I love you," he whispered into her ear, words that he rarely said to her. "Even if I don't show it every day, even if I can't show everybody else, just know that you're very important to me, Ahim."

Slowly, she turned her head to look at him before smiling, sweetly. "I know. And I love you too Marvelous. Even if I can't tell anyone or show anyone how much yet, I'll wait."

Stroking her cheek with his thumb, the pirate captain leaned in to kiss her lips and she reciprocated eagerly, her hands reaching up to cup his cheeks. It was moments like this that Marvelous cherished. He could pretend that he wasn't a pirate captain on a quest for the Greatest Treasure in the Universe. He could simply be… Marvelous, a regular person who loves Ahim, his princess.

**MARVAHIM**

Joe Gibken stretched his arms as high as they could go as he walked down the stairs to the control room. From the corner of his eye, he spied Navi, who was still perched on the Captain's chair, quietly snoozing. It was deathly quiet. As always, the ex-Zangyack soldier was the first one awake.

He headed for the deck so he could catch a breath of fresh air before his morning exercises. But at the doorway, he stopped in his tracks and raised his eyebrows in surprise. On the middle of the deck, the Captain and the princess were curled up on a blanket, Ahim's back pressed into Marvelous' chest, both fast asleep.

_Strange_, he thought. _They're usually more discreet than this._

Yes, Joe knew about them and as far as he was concerned, he was the only one among the crew who did. He had seen the longing glances and the soft touches when they thought no one was watching. He saw right through the so-called errands down on Earth which took several hours than it should take to buy groceries. Don may be the brains, Gai the expert in Super Sentai, Luka a skilled pick-pocketer, Ahim the sweetheart, and Marvelous the Captain, but Joe was a keen observer; he wasn't a former renowned soldier for nothing.

Smirking, Joe quietly approached the two and stopped by his best friend's side. Using his foot, he gently prodded Marvelous' back. The young Captain groaned and his arms brought Ahim closer to his chest, protectively. Joe shook his head before prodding him again, harder this time. Marvelous jolted awake, an irritated look grazing his sleepy features as he tried to focus on the figure before him. Beside him, Ahim simply sighed in her sleep but didn't wake up.

"Be grateful I'm the one who found you," Joe said, softly.

Finally, the situation registered on Marvelous and his eyes widened in shock.

"I… I…"

For once, the pirate captain was at a loss for words. Joe's smirk widened and he let out a short chuckle.

"Next time, at least try to get up earlier than everyone else." Joe turned on his heel to walk back inside. Before entering the ship, he turned his head to speak to Marvelous. "I'll pretend I saw nothing."

And with that, the first mate left a gaping Marvelous behind.

**MARVAHIM**

Marvelous couldn't believe it. His first mate knew! If there was anyone who could read Joe the best, it was Marvelous and the lack of surprise in Joe's face was an indication that he knew about him and Ahim! He couldn't believe it! Joe knew and he never told Marvelous?

But as annoyed as he was with his first mate, Marvelous was, at the same time, grateful. At least that was one less person he had to lie to. And he knew Joe would keep his word. He wouldn't tell anyone else. But right now, if he and Ahim remain out on the deck any longer, the others would surely find them.

Gently, he shook her shoulder. "Ahim."

The princess groaned before rolling around to snuggle closer to his chest. Marvelous couldn't help the smile that formed on his lips. But as much as he wanted to watch her sleep, he had to wake her up. He leaned closer and placed his lips next to her ear.

"Ahim, love, it's time to get up," he whispered.

Finally, Ahim's eyes fluttered open. She flashed him a sleepy smile, making the blood rush to his cheeks. His princess was just too cute!

It took only a few seconds for the situation to register on Ahim for her eyes suddenly widened, the former sleepiness gone. Fast as lightning, she scrambled up from the blanket and began fixing her unruly hair while mumbling apologies for falling asleep.

"Oh, I hope no one saw us," she said, biting her lips in worry as she picked up the blanket and began to fold it over her arm. "I'm sorry, Marvelous. I'll try not to fall asleep next time."

Chuckling, Marvelous reached out and brought her to his chest in a hug.

"We're alright, Ahim," he assured her. Deciding not to tell her that Joe knew about them to ease her worry, instead, he let go of her and took a step back. "Go on inside and get to your cabin before Luka wakes up and checks in on you. I'll stay out here a little longer."

Ahim nodded. As she walked past him to get to the door, Marvelous gently grabbed her arm and planted a chaste kiss on her lips. He grinned.

"Go on." He nodded to the door.

Blushing, Ahim tilted her head and entered the ship.

Marvelous watched her leave before turning and leaning his elbow on the Galleon's railing. He looked down on the city of Tokyo before smiling.

"Someday, Ahim," he said to himself. "I'll be able to yell out how much I love you so all of Earth and the whole universe can hear me."

Chuckling to himself, the pirate captain walked back inside, looking forward to whatever breakfast Don fixes up for them.

**Finished! Loved it? Hated it? Leave a review!**


End file.
